dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Earth Spirit
|} Earth Spirit (Kaolin) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Jest to postać wręcz. Jest wysoce elastyczną postacią na siłę, z wielką użytecznością w stanie skutecznie pełnić rolę postaci support, ganker lub offlaner. __TOC__ Biografia Głęboko pośród wyżynnych grani oraz klifów przebiegał szew poświęconego jadeitu wyrzeczonego przez górskich opiekunów. Z tego rzadkiego minerału zostało wyrzeźbione podobieństwo wielkiego generała Kaolin'a oraz pochowane na górze kamiennego grobu armii dziesięciotysięcznej mocy - silnych żołnierzy i świętych mężów, błaznów oraz akrobatów, rzeźbione przez rzemieślnika i pochowane przez tysiąclecia w ciemnym uścisku Ziemi. Rzemieślnik nie wiedział, że w tym dziwnym szwie z jadeitem płynął duch całej Ziemi - żywiołu jednej z planet. Gdy siła we wyrzeźbionym znalezionym jadeicie odcięła świat od krwi życia, zgromadził swą siłę w ciągu tysiąc lat i wykopał siebie wolnym oraz w świetle. Teraz wielki Kaolin Duch Ziemi przechodzi wyżynne drogi walcząc dla ducha Ziemi; i za czasy wzbudzania pozostałości jego zasypanego wojska wciąż zamkniętego w miłosnymi uścisku gleby. Umiejętności Boulder Smash= left|150pxEarth Spirit uderza docelowego wroga, sojusznika, bądź Stone Remnant, odbijając w kierunku, do którego on stoi przodem. Odbita docelowa jednostka zadaje obrażenia wszystkim jednostkom, w które trafi. Jeśli cel był to Stone Remnant, uszkodzone cele są także wyciszone, a odległość podróży większa. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt, Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Postacie OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 160 OBRAŻENIA: 50/100/150/200 PRĘDKOŚĆ ODRZUTU: 900 CZAS TRWANIA UCISZENIA: 3.5/4/4.5/5 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 0.75/1.25/1.75/2.25 DYSTANS (JEDNOSTKA): 500/600/700/800 DYSTANS (STONE): 2000 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 22/18/14/10 MANA: 100 Z mocą góry Duch Ziemi uderza wrogów |-| Rolling Boulder= left|150pxPo opóźnieniu 0,6 sekundy, Earth Spirit staje się głazem i tarza się w kierunku, w którym stoją wrogie jednostki i zadaje obrażenia, zatrzymując się, jeśli koliduje z wrogą postacią lub gdy jest ogłuszony. Jeśli głaz toczy się nad Stone Remnant'em, Stone Remnant jest zużywany i odległość podróży i szybkość są lepsze i mają wpływ na to, że spowolniona jest szybkość ataku i ruchu u wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne PROMIEŃ: 150 SZYBKOŚĆ: 800 SZYBKOŚĆ (STONE): 1600 OBRAŻENIA: 100 OBRAŻENIA (STONE): 135 DYSTANS: 800 DYSTANS (STONE): 1600 CZAS TRWANIA SPOWOLNIENIA: 1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16/12/8/4 MANA: 50 Wzywając jego połączenia do ziemi, Duch Ziemi zwraca sypki kamień do niego, który tworzy ochronną kulę, którą może wykorzystać do rzucenia na krótkie dystanse |-| Geomagnetic Grip= left|150pxEarth Spirit ciągnie docelową jednostkę sojuszniczą bądź Stone Remnanta na jego miejsce. Wrogowie atakujący latający cel zostają ogłuszeni i doznają obrażeń jeśli celem latania jest Stone Remnant. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 180 OBRAŻENIA (STONE): 50/100/150/200 SZYBKOŚĆ CIĄGNIĘCIA: 1000 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1/1.5/2/2.5 CZAS TRWANIA UCISZENIA: 2/3/4/5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 13 MANA: 100 Nawet minerały z krwi i kości, żywe istoty nie są odporne na wezwanie Ducha Ziemi. |-| Stone Remnant= left|150pxWzywa Stone Remnanta w miejscu docelowym. Stone Remnanty nie posiadają widzenia i są niezniszczalne i mogą być użyte z umiejętnościami Earth Spirita. Wezwanie Stone Remnanta zużywa ładunek, który naładował się w czasie. Earth Spirit może mieć 6 Stone Remnantów jednocześnie aktywnych. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt MAKSYMALNA ILOŚĆ ŁADUNKÓW: 6 CZAS PRZYWRÓCENIA ŁADUNKÓW: 35 CZAS TRWANIA: 120 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 |-| Enchant Remnant= left|150pxDuch Ziemi tymczasowo oczarowuje bohatera, przyznając im właściwości Stone Remnant. Po 3 sekundach remnant pęka, zadając obrażenia postaci i pobliskim wrogom. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Jednostki OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 125 CZAS TRWANIA REMNANTA: 3 OBRAŻENIA PODCZAS ROZBICIA: 300 PROMIEŃ ROZBICIA: 300 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 45 MANA: 150 Kaolin używa mocy żywiołów Ziemi by tymczasowo paraliżować żywe istoty, tak, żeby mogły one zostać wcielone do armii jego kamieni nagrobnych. |-| Magnetize= left|150pxMagnesuje jednostki w małym pobliskim obszarze, powodując obrażenia w czasie do krótkiego czasu trwania. Wszelkie namagnesowane postacie powodują pobliskim Stone Remnantom pobudzenia i eksplozję, zastosowanie/odświeżanie debuffy wszystkim jednostkom w pobliżu Stone Remnant. Proces ten można powtórzyć wielokrotnie. Stone Remnanty są zniszczone w tym procesie. Jeśli postać jest uciszona bądź spowolniona w wyniku Rolling Boulder czy Boulder Smash, wszystkie namagnesowane postacie dzielą efekty. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 300 PROMIEŃ POBUDZENIA SKAŁ: 400 PROMIEŃ EKSPLOZJI SKAŁ: 600 CZAS TRWANIA DEBUFFA: 6 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 50/75/100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 80 MANA: 100 |-| Ekwipunek Stone Remnant right|150pxJest to pozostałość przywoływana przez umiejętność Earth Spirita o nazwie "Stone Remnant". Jego czas trwania wynosi 120 sekund. Posiada zarówno 0 życia i 0 pancerza. Umiejętność "Boulder Smash" może uderzyć Stone Remnanta, lecz uszkodzone cele na które natrafi zostaną wyciszone. Gdy Earth Spirit jest zmieniony w głaz dzięki umiejętności "Rolling Boulder" i toczy się nad Stone Remnant'em, jest on zużywany, a trafieni wrogowie zostaną spowolnieni oraz zmniejszy się ich szybkość ataku. Umiejętność "Geomagnetic Grip" może przyciągnąć Stone Remnanta do siebie i wrogowie, którzy zostaną trafieni przez Stone Remnanta doznają obrażeń. Umiejętność ostateczna o nazwie "Magnetize" powoduje namagnesowanie postaci, a każda namagnesowana postać sprawi, że Stone Remnant wybuchnie. Ciekawostki *Earth Spirit, podobnie jak Brewmaster, Storm Spirit czy Ember Spirit, byli pandarenami w DotA. Jednak zmieniono skórki, by uniknąć problemów autorskich z 35px|USA Blizzardem, ponieważ Pandaren jest rasą w Warcrafcie. *Jego wrodzona umiejętność o nazwie "Stone Remnant" nazywa się "Stone Caller" w DotA, a przywołuje rzeczywiście kamień zamiast pozostałości. Jego funkcja oraz mechanika jest taka sama. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie nuker